


Could be heaven

by Houseofmalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Infidelity, MILFs, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houseofmalfoy/pseuds/Houseofmalfoy
Summary: Pansy Parkinson looks gorgeous like no one else when she’s on her knees in front of her...
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85
Collections: HP Kinkfest 2020





	Could be heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for HPkinkfest 2020, for the prompt "Shower sex, pansy/narcissa".

Pansy Parkinson looks gorgeous like no one else when she’s on her knees in front of her, Narcissa thinks. 

Hot water rushes down the two of them, draping Narcissa’s soaked black and white hair over her shoulders, keeping her warm as she stands naked against the wall of the shower. 

Pansy’s eyes are closed, charmed to keep the water out of them, and her face is buried between Narcissa’s legs. For a moment the thought that perhaps the stone floor hurts the young woman’s knees crosses Narcissa’s mind, but it fades as quickly as it came when the girl’s tongue flicks across her clitoris. 

She’s inexperienced to a degree, though tolerably so, but so deliciously eager in her ways that it makes little difference in the grand scheme of things. Pansy is always so keen to please her, so enthusiastic to prove herself to Narcissa. 

It’s nothing short of lovely. 

She  _ looks  _ lovely, too. 

Closed eyes and vaguely smudged dark lipstick that the water hasn’t yet managed to rinse off, her jet black hair pressed against the sides of her face; sitting on her knees before Narcissa with water streaming down her body. There are little droplets of water stuck to her breasts, clinging to her petite form and visible hip bones. 

Narcissa loves this look on her. 

Her own head tilts backwards — forcing her to look away from the perfect image beneath her — when Pansy’s tongue forcefully circles around her clit while two of her fingers thrust into Narcissa’s body. The water’s heat is little compared to the pit growing in her abdomen, and Narcissa breathes out in a soft moan.

It’s not the first time they’ve been here in this position.

She is married, happily so, but while she and Lucius have never made it a point to hide their affairs from one another she has neglected to tell him about this particular witch. 

Narcissa doesn’t think he would care, not really, but the secrecy of it all only adds to the thrill. No one knows, no one has any idea at all, that she’s been sleeping with her son’s best friend for a while now. 

New enough to be exhilarating, secret enough to be thrilling but not so secret it could ruin her, and the girl’s impeccable looks are the cherry on top. Narcissa’s lips part in a moan when Pansy’s tongue flicks across her clitoris once more before slowly, tenderly nearly, tracing a line down to her centre. 

Narcissa’s nails dig into Pansy’s shoulders, pulling her closer to her as her hips buckle into the younger witch. She closes her eyes, whimpering softly when an eager tongue presses against her entrance, momentarily replacing her fingers to circle around it, and then leaves Narcissa’s skin entirely for just a moment. 

She loves it when Pansy grows more sure of herself. 

There’s always a moment where she can sense that the younger witch has gained enough confidence in her skill to go a little further, a little harder, treat Narcissa just a little more roughly. She always counts the time it takes for that switch to go on. 

Narcissa gasps when she feels teeth sink down into the skin of her inner thigh, gently enough not to hurt too much. “Yes, darling… Just like that,” she encourages Pansy, a smirk on her lips when she moans at the way the girl responds.

Pansy’s lips trail from her thigh to her the crease of her hips, suckling there before she bites down again. There will be bruises later, without a doubt, but that’s always part of the fun. 

The hot water is rushing down her body and it makes this already gorgeously erotic sight that much more alluring. Narcissa’s mind is clouded as for a few moments nothing in the world matters except for Pansy Parkinson’s lips all over her.

Those dark stained lips travel back to where Narcissa  _ really  _ wants them. Pansy’s tongue teases her clitoris before licking in a straight line down to her center and back up, fast and hungry and still with that hint of youthfulness that is not yet as experienced as Narcissa is certain the girl will be later.

Narcissa can’t get enough of it. 

Pansy devours her. Her lips close around Narcissa’s clit for just a moment and then her tongue dips inside of her before it trails her labia that by now are swollen with arousal, sensitive beyond compare to everything the young witch does to her.

Dark brown eyes look up at her, taking in Narcissa’s every reaction to her administrations, and she holds Pansy’s gaze for as long as she can muster before her eyes close again in pleasure. 

Pansy’s fingers dig into her skin, caress her arse and her hips just as roughly as Narcissa has demanded of her during previous encounters. She holds onto Narcissa’s body for dear life while eating her up as if she’s been starving since the last time she’s been allowed this close to her.

Eventually one of Pansy’s hands leaves Narcissa’s skin and when she looks down at the girl she discovers why. It brings a smirk to her lips to see Pansy pleasuring herself while never faltering her care for Narcissa’s need. She adores knowing she has that effect on her. 

Pansy’s lips find her clitoris again and this time she knows to stay there, sucking on it in between the circling of her tongue until Narcissa’s legs are trembling with pleasure. She thanks the heavens for the support of the wall as she’s all but overwhelmed by the pleasure that washes over her as she comes. 

Her lover knows better than to stop instantly and through Narcissa’s clouded thoughts and soft moans she doesn’t stop feeling Pansy’s tongue all over her. She wouldn’t have it any other way.

When she’s come down from her orgasm, Narcissa looks down to find the girl still working her own clit and she smiles at the sight. How she adores her.

“Stand up, sweetheart,” she commands Pansy in a demanding but sultry voice, and she nearly chuckles at the willingness with which the girl complies. Narcissa presses their lips together that same second, not wanting to wait a moment to have Pansy’s mouth on her again. 

Pansy’s form is flushed against her and the girl moans into her mouth when Narcissa forces Pansy’s lips apart with ease, kissing her fervidly while her hands roam the younger witch’s body. 

One of Narcissa’s hands cups one of Pansy’s arse cheeks, giving it a squeeze as her other hand never stops moving for long. She drags her nails up Pansy’s waist and, never breaking their kiss, moves her hand to the back of her lover’s head.

Her fingers get tangled up in soaking wet hair, then briefly rest against the nape of her neck as Narcissa shifts her lips away from Pansy’s mouth and kisses down her jaw. She moves her pitch-black hair out of the way and finds just the right spot at the back of Pansy’s neck that she’s learned previously never fails to drive her mad.

Narcissa takes her time sucking that spot, revelling in the way Pansy leans into her every touch with a need that is blatantly getting the better of her.

It could be heaven.

The sensation of Pansy’s breasts beneath her pale fingers when Narcissa’s let go of her hair and the girl’s every reaction at Narcissa’s experienced fingers doing everything she knows will make Pansy want her even more. 

Pansy’s moans are quick and out of breath when Narcissa’s hand that had previously been on her arse shifts from its position, her fingers combing through the patch of curls at her front before they begin rubbing against Pansy’s clitoris. 

Pansy’s so eager already, so much closer than Narcissa had expected her to be after barely being touched at all, and there’s power in knowing that just the act of pleasuring Narcissa has done that to the younger witch. Pansy rubs herself up against her hand, silently but desperately demanding more of her touch, and Narcissa responds by sinking her teeth into the delicate skin of her neck. 

Narcissa’s eyes close when she kisses Pansy again, slower and more sensually than before, and she allows everything about this moment to wash over her when it reinforces the ache between her legs that’s returned in full. 

Pansy’s soft and willing mouth parted against her own, her soft moans vibrating against Narcissa’s lips with every movement; the curls around her clit that nearly get tangled in Narcissa’s fingers when she grows that much more desperate with every touch. 

There’s the smell of the lavender shampoo Pansy always uses that Narcissa had supplied for today, entwined with the smell of sex the shower hasn’t yet managed to wash away. The feeling of Pansy’s drenched and supple body pressed fervently against her own, breasts pushed up against her in a way that drives Narcissa just a little mad. 

By the time she’s pushed Pansy over the edge, she’s dripping wet and pulsing with need once again, and looking at the utterly gorgeous witch before her: soaked and blushing and spent and still so eager to give more, who could possibly blame her?

Narcissa turns off the shower though, the enchantments in her bathroom keeping the air comfortably warm for them when she looks at Pansy with a twinkle in her eyes. “Don’t think that means this is over, darling. We have time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and/or comments are of course appreciated!


End file.
